A Knights Tail 3: A Legacy
by Blissychild
Summary: Silvertips is trying to become a knight like his father but its not as easy as it sounds. R+R


*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon but Sir Silvertail the Wise, Silvertips and any other characters and their are completely out of my imagination they just look and have the same powers and names as Pokémon. I can try can't I? Nah they're all Pokémon but I don't own them.  
  
A knights Tail 3: A Legacy  
  
Silvertips poured over the book in front of him. 'The Battle of Thundermon' was the title and the entire book was about battle strategies. He sighed and shut it.  
  
"This stuff is so boring!" Silvertips crossed his arms.  
  
"Now Silvertips you have to study like that to become a smart knight like your father." Said Petal who was currently sowing a blanket.  
  
"Dad never had to study!"  
  
"Yes he did, before you become a knight you have to know about battle strategies."  
  
"But it's so boring!" Silvertips lowered his ears, "I wanna do stuff like Mareep does. Did you know that Sir Fate is teaching Mareep how to use a sword?"  
  
"That comes later, did you know that Mareep has finished that book?" Petal pointed at the novel in question.  
  
"Yeah well." Silvertips stood up. "Can I go out?"  
  
Petal sighed, "I guess so but be back before dinner and don't go bothering the knights."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" He kissed her cheek before running out of the door at top speed.  
  
"Well if he isn't Sir Silvertips the wise he can be Sir Silvertips the Fast." Petal smiled and returned to her sowing.  
  
***  
  
"Mareep! Mareep are you there?" Silvertips wandered through the castle searching for his best friend.  
  
He entered the hall. Sir Fate the Timely, an Ampharos, was putting some swords into the holders on the wall. Silvertips ran over.  
  
"Sir Fate have you seen Mareep?" He asked.  
  
"My son, yes I was just teaching him how to handle a short bladed sword. Here." Fate handed a sword that resembled a large dagger to Silvertips.  
  
"Cool!" Silvertips leant it left and right.  
  
"A nice Sword though better for very close combat." Sir Fate pondered this for a moment then took the sword back. A trumpet sounded from outside.  
  
1.  
  
2.  
  
3.  
  
"That's the sign for an emergency meeting you better get going." Sir Fate pushed Silvertips toward the door.  
  
Silvertips ran out and straight into a Mareep.  
  
"I was looking for you silvertips I…" Silvertips stopped Mareep in mid sentence.  
  
"Quick lets go spy on the meeting!"  
  
"What but we could get in real trouble, beside I'll give us away." Mareep was famous for his fleecy coat that gave off a faint light.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be to interested in the meeting to notice us." Silvertips ran off before Mareep could argue.  
  
***  
  
Silvertips crawled on his belly across the balcony that went right around each of the Thunder Hall walls at the top. The main purpose for the balcony was to put armour on display. Silvertips and Mareep poked their heads over the side. The knights of the Thunder Table were seated in order of importance down the lightning bolt-shaped table with Sir Silvertail the Wise at the top. The doors to the hall opened and in walked King Richard the Ivysaur followed by a brown Persian.  
  
"Your highness," Silvertail bowed as did the other knights, "How can we help you."  
  
"I just came to tell you not to harm this individual in any way, he is now my royal adviser." The king answered.  
  
"But Sire no one has ever had an adviser, it shows wisdom." Said Silvertail.  
  
"I-I know but he is special, now I must go." The king left quickly.  
  
Silvertips sat back. Mareep slid over to him.  
  
"I wonder why the king wants to have that Persian as his adviser?" Whispered Silvertips.  
  
Mareep stayed quiet.  
  
"I don't trust him!"  
  
They crawled out from the balcony. A bell rang five times from outside.  
  
"Oh no I have to get back for dinner. Bye!" Silvertips quickly ran off in the direction of his family's dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Silvertips crashed through the door as his mother put his dinner on the table.  
  
She turned to her son. "You're late and look at the state of you!"  
  
Silvertips looked down at himself. His stomach was covered in dust and his paws were black from dirt.  
  
"Go clean up immediately!"  
  
By the time Silvertips was as clean as his mother wanted his dinner was cold and Silvertail and already gone to bed.  
  
"Hurry and eat then get to bed!" Petal ordered.  
  
***  
  
A few uneventful days went by when suddenly a calling of "THE KING IS GONE!!!!" Came from the royal side of the castle. Every knight ran to the royal chambers to investigate, Silvertips tagged along.  
  
"He was here last night and no one strange entered the castle through any of the side or main gates." Said Fate to Silvertail before going to investigate the bedroom.  
  
"We have to investigate." Said Silvertail.  
  
"I'll help too!" Said Silvertips.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I know you were in the meeting that the king called, you know as well as I do that is against the rules now obey those you are supposed to and go back to your room." Silvertail looked at his son before walking into the king's chamber.  
  
Mareep ran over to Silvertips, "He knows we were in there, oh man."  
  
***  
  
"This is so unfair!" Silvertips decided to go anywhere but where he was told to so he walked down to the basement corridors. The basement corridors were another place amour was stored.  
  
"Well you know we weren't supposed to be in there." Mareep looked at Silvertips, "You knew the risks."  
  
"Yeah well…" He stopped.  
  
Some one was coming down the corridor after them. Silvertips grabbed Mareep and pulled him into an alcove behind some Golem amour.  
  
The mysterious Pokémon turned out to be the Persian the king hired to be his adviser. Silvertips watched as it stopped in front of some Beedrill amour and pulled down one of the needles. The wall behind the amour opened up to reveal a secret passageway. The brown Persian disappeared into the corridor.  
  
"Come on!" Silvertips dragged Mareep into the passage before it closed. They followed the dank path until they reached a crossroads. One way was light and the other was pitch black.  
  
"Lets take the one with the light down it." Suggested Mareep. They continued until they reached a rope-bridge. It spanned over a river of dark water. On the other side they found a small room with chains on the wall, in the chains was none other than the king.  
  
"King Richard!" They raced over to him.  
  
"Hello boys." He said weakly.  
  
"Are you okay?" They took the chains from him.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That Persian brought you here." Silvertips narrowed his eyes, "I knew I didn't trust him."  
  
"What? No. John is a brilliant mon he wouldn't do this." The king said unsteadily.  
  
Silvertips looked into the king's eyes they were glazed over.  
  
"You've been hypnotised!" he called upon a small charge. "Chuuu."  
  
The king recovered from the zap.  
  
"What happened? That traitor!" The king said.  
  
Laughter from the doorway got their attention, the brown Persian stood there.  
  
"Well I never knew the silver brat would get this far, never mind." It laughed.  
  
"Persian!" shouted Silvertips.  
  
"Please call me John, King John." He laughed again before disappearing out the door. They chased after him but were to slow and he had cut the bridge.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Silvertips looking into the water.  
  
"I don't feel well." Said Mareep. He started to glow. Slowly he evolved into Flaaffy.  
  
"You evolved." Silvertips looked at the new Flaaffy. Mareep was sure that his glowing fleece would disappear when he evolved but if anything it glowed more than ever.  
  
"How are we gonna get across there?" Asked Flaaffy.  
  
"We could swim!" Silvertips dipped his toes in the water. As soon as her touched the black liquid a Feralligator emerged from the middle of the river and began swimming towards them, it looked hungry.  
  
"Move aside I'll get us out of here!" the King pushed to the front. "Saur!" he called. Two vines came from the bud on his back and attached themselves to a wooden beam that reached over the water.  
  
"Grab on and I'll pull us over." They did as they were told. The king swung them across the river much to the dissatisfaction of the Feralligator. In a few minutes they emerged from the underground passage.  
  
From outside Silvertips heard a trumpet blow.  
  
1.  
  
2.  
  
3.  
  
"Come on there's a meeting!" He rushed off with Flaaffy and the king following.  
  
***  
  
Silvertips crashed into the meeting.  
  
"Stop we have found the king!" He called. John froze.  
  
The knights were seated around the table but John sat in Silvertail's seat. Instantly Silvertail jumped up and grabbed hold of John. The king walked in.  
  
"That mon put me in a dungeon under the castle." Using vines as hands he pointed at John, "Take him away." Two of the lesser knights got up and took John away to the town prison.  
  
The king turned to Flaaffy and Silvertips.  
  
"You have saved my live how can I repay you?"  
  
Silvertips looked at Flaaffy then at the king.  
  
"Make us knights you majesty." He answered.  
  
***  
  
Flaaffy and Silvertips kneeled in front of the king with their heads down.  
  
"You have chosen your name, now you shall be called Sir Shine the Light!" King Richard sat on his throne and knighted Flaaffy. Sir Fate looked on smiling. King Richard turned to Silvertips.  
  
"You were a mighty part to my rescue. No matter what happened you sought answers so you shall be knighted Sir Silvertips the Seeker." The sword touched each of Sir Silvertips' shoulders making it official.  
  
Sir Silvertail looked on proudly standing next to his wife Petal.  
  
***  
  
Another year, another feast, this time to honour Sir Silvertips, his Father, his Mother, his wife Amber and of course his daughter. His daughter had also been born with a birthmark. Apart from her pink eyes she also had silver paws and silver foot-paws and was therefore named Silvertouch.  
  
Sir Fate the Timely and his son, Sir Shine the Light raised their glasses.  
  
"As always a toast to the top knights!" Said Sir Shine.  
  
"Long live Lady Petal, Lady Amber and Silvertouch!" Called Sir Fate.  
  
The other knight raised their glasses and repeated.  
  
"And long live Sir Silvertips the Seeker!" Called Sir Shine.  
  
Again the knights repeated.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertips the Seeker!"  
  
"And long live Sir Silvertail the Wise!"  
  
Everyone repeated this one.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail the Wise."  
  
  
  
What did you think? Quite good no? I know it was more on Silvertips than Silvertail but the next one has a big part for our favourite knight. I have many more of these stories so don't give up yet. By the way review, review, review! I can't get enough. I even flames, I don't mind, Sir Silvertail will help me put 'em out! ^_^  
  
By the way did anyone like Sir shine's name? I did I thought it was funny. And a little bit of Harry Potter in there with the Seeker business. I also nicked the names for the new king and the Persian from Robin Hood. Haha!  
  
Well until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


End file.
